A crappy date
by EpicLover
Summary: Missed me? Mindless fluff and some sex at the end. *SLASH* No beta was harmed or even used during the working process of this story. ENJOY!


Noooo! I missed v-day by 40 minutes (in Swedish time). Crap.. Oh well, still hyper about this story, since it's my first in what? Almost a year I think. No beta, all the mistakes are mine.

Smex and fluff ahead!

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p>It had taken Morgan approximately 15 minutes into the movie before he fell asleep. He head was currently resting against his chest in a way that looked highly uncomfortable and he was snoring louder than usual, disturbing some of the moviegoers closes to him.<p>

Reid, sitting next to him, ignored him the best he could as he watched the movie. But he had a hard time concentrating. He had really been looking forward to see The Artist but not tonight!

They had been away on a case for the last six days and all he had wanted was to go home and do precisely what Morgan was doing right now. Instead, his boyfriend of not even three months had insisted that they'd go out for dinner and a movie.

Reid stuffed another handful of popcorn from the bucked in Morgan's lap into his mouth, chewing annoyingly.

Their relationship, though it was still new, had been nothing but a dance on roses so far. After all the years they had known each other they had come to the conclusion that they were more then just friends after Morgan kissed Reid this last Halloween.

They had decided to take things slow, but once their feelings were out there it had been hard holding back. They spent almost all their time together and while they had both come to the decision that they should probably wait a while before getting physical they hadn't been able to keep it up past the second date.

Morgan had even brought Reid home with him that Christmas. His mom had been surprised to say the least but she had soon excepted it and now a days she and Reid talked more often on the phone then her and her son.

The genius was brought back from his thoughts as Morgan shifted in his chair towards Reid, laying his head on his shoulder. The younger man looked up at the screen and wondered how long he had been lost in thought, he had no idea what was happening in the movie anymore.

Tired and a bit pissed Reid sat up straighter and shook the man beside him.

"Derek, wake up" He whispered harshly.

"Huh? Wha?" Morgan straighten up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Your asleep and I wished I was too. We're going home" Reid explained before standing up and making his way thru the narrow row in witch they sat, whispering excuses to every person he had to push by.

Still half asleep, Morgan quickly grabbed his jacket, got to his feet and followed his boyfriend out of the Movie theater.

"Hey, wait up Pretty boy!" He called after the man as they walked out the door. But Reid just kept up his hurried pace. The man was obviously upset and Morgan figured it was better to wait until they were both in the car to say anything, so he just tagged along.

"Give me the keys" Reid demanded as Morgan caught up with him in the parking lot.

"Wh-"

"Morgan, your hardly awake, let me drive!" Reid snapped.

_Morgan._ That wasn't good. Pretty boy hadn't called the older man by his last name since they got together, except while at work.

The darker man fished out his car keys and handed them over to the younger man who quickly snatch them and unlocking the car in front of them with a push of a button.

They quickly got in and Reid had the vehicle started and out of the parking space before Morgan had even had time to buckle up.

"Soo.." Morgan started after a few minutes of uncomfortable heavy silence. "The Artist wasn't as good as you thought?" He joked.

"I don't know" Reid said annoyed. "Your snoring was making it quite hard to concentrate."

"Well sorry" Morgan apologized, getting a bit worked up himself. His snoring had always been a touchy subject for him. "But black and white, silent flicks ain't really my thing and I was too tired to-."

"Too tired!" Reid snaps "I practically begged for us to just go home and sleep after turning in our reports, YOU'RE the one that insisted on us going out!"

Morgan didn't respond to that, he just turned his eyes to the dark city outside his window as Reid kept on driving. Afraid he would say something he would regret later.

This where their first fight. Reid's sudden anger crumbled at the thought. What did this mean? The genius hadn't really had relationship before, but he had dated a few men and woman over the years. It never lasted long though and it almost always ended because his dates got feed up with his irregular work hours and Reid understood them, he constantly had to cancel appointments and break promises because of work, and that had to hurt. But it was different with Morgan because they were in the same situation.

If they got called in while in a middle of date, they left together, sometime holding hands in the car on their way. If any of them were too tired or emotionally drained because of a particular case they had just have, the other one understood perfectly and only asked if he needed something. A beer, some space or maybe just a hug. They fit together because they understood each other. They were practically the same.

If a bad date was all it took for them to start arguing, maybe they weren't so perfect for each other as the genius had thought.

As Reid drove up to his apartment building he parked the car and turned off the engine, but he stayed in his seat. He glanced over at Morgan who was still looking out his window, and felt a sudden urge to reach over to the man. To make this all better again.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" Reid apologized with a sigh as he leaned is head back in the seat. He really did feel bad. Sure he had been a little annoyed that Morgan had insisted on going out but he felt rather ridiculous now about throwing a tantrum over something so small as the man falling asleep during the movie.

Morgan turned his eyes to Reid and took in the exhausted look of his young lover.

"No Spence, I'm the one who should say I'm sorry" Morgan said, feeling guilty for the apologize he didn't think he deserved. "I just wanted tonight to be special. But considering the lack of sleep this past days and how late it is, I can see now that it was a bad idea and I'm sorry for forcing you out."

Reid frowned confused. "Why did you want tonight to be special?" He asked after silently counting the days, weeks and months they had been together. It wasn't their anniversary or anything.

"It's valentines day" Morgan said a bit amused by his lovers confusion.

"Oh" Reid still sounded confused but he moved over in his seat, turning his body towards Morgan, in a relaxed way.

"Did you forget?" the older man asked with a small chuckle. Mimicking his lovers pose.

"No" Reid said with a small smile of his own. "I just.. I just didn't think about it. I've never really celebrated valentines day."

"Really? Why not? Is the holiday a bit too commercial for you?" Morgan joked with a smile.

"No" Reid said slightly embarrassed. "I've just never really had anyone I wanted to be with for valentines"

Morgan's smile faltered a bit and he reached over and gently grabbed the younger mans hand and lifted it to his mouth to place a small kiss on the back of his hand.

"Me neither" He confessed before turning the hand and placing another kiss in the middle of it's palm.

"Really?" Reid smiled while watching Morgan kiss his hand.

"Really" Morgan repeated. "I had rule about no dating on valentines. It seemed too serious somehow and frankly, I never cared. But, I really wanted to celebrate with you. I had this thing planed for us and then.." Morgan did finished his plan he just sighed.

"So what was the original plan?" Reid asked softly.

"Well.." Morgan smiled a bit embarrassed. "I had this.. Reservation at that b&b up stat you wanted to visit."

"The hunted mansion?" Reid asked, surprised Morgan would remember that, he had only mentioned it once last Halloween.

"Yeah" Morgan answered. "I even found this little Indian place not to far away that's supposedly famous for their curry."

"Wow.. Sounds great" Reid said, touched by the mans kindness. "I would have loved that"

"I know you would" Morgan said as he leaned over and softly kissed the other man.

Reid happily responded before pulling away and leaning his forehead against the other man . "So.. Are we ok?"

"Of course" Morgan said with a bright smile.

"Good." Reid chuckled softly. "So does this mean your staying the night."

"Never planed on spending it anywhere else." Morgan chuckled.

Reid rolled his eyes at the cocky answer, but his smile was wide as he got out of the car, Morgan did the same after collecting both their go-bags from the backseat. Throwing his free arm around his boyfriends shoulders as they enter the building. They took the elevator to the fifth floor and as they got out, Reid pulled out his keys, unlocking the first door on the right before entering, closely followed by Morgan.

"You want anything?" Reid asked as he hung up his jacket.

"Naw, I'm fine" Morgan said as he put down their bags and encircled Reid's waist from behind, pulling him close. "Let's just go to bed."

Reid let out a warm chuckle and turned his face to Morgan, giving the darker man a small peck on his lips before entangled himself. "As you wish. But could you please take shower first, I can smell Emily's perfume on you"

"What?" Morgan frown and sniffed his arm, smelling nothing. "Babe, all we did way sit in a car all night."

"I know" Reid assured as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. "But all the same, her perfume is all over you and I just change me cheats before we left and her smell is not one I want in my bedroom no matter how much I love her." He explained as he sat down on his bed, starting to unbutton his west and shirt.

"Fine" Morgan said, holding up his hands in defeat. "I'll be right back" He would have much rather stayed and watched Pretty boy strip, or even better, do it for him. But he felt it was better to indulge Reid with this small favor seeing how he had spent the whole evening trying to please Morgan by going along with the dinner and movie he really didn't want to attend.

He closed the door after him and stripped of his clothes before entering the shower cabin. The hot water felt good and he took his time washing his self clean from the apparent smell his lover insisted had rubbed of on him while doing a stakeout with Prentiss. He couldn't even remember the woman wearing perfume.

All clean he turned of the water and exited the shower, drying himself of with Reid's towel. He brushed his teeth and wonder for a second why Reid hadn't come in to do the same. He chuckle around the toothbrush in his mouth, think the man was probably still to shy to brush his teeth in there with Morgan in the shower.

Reid had this weird quirks about nudity. In the bedroom he seemed fine with it, weather it was walking out of bed wearing nothing or searching around the room trying to find the clothes form the night before. And neither one of them wore pajamas anymore, both enjoying the skin on skin sensation while they slept.

But when Morgan once walked out into his kitchen, still in the nude. The younger man had blushed like mad and even though he didn't say anything, Morgan could see it was because he was uncomfortable. Same must go for the bathroom he figured.

He spit and rinsed his mouth before exiting the bathroom wearing just his towel. The moment he stepped into Reid's bedroom he immediately stopped.

A dosing candles in all color and shapes was lit on each of the bedside tables and from the clock radio came the powerful tunes of Whitney Houston's 'I will always love you'. But no Pretty boy. He could hear the other man out in the kitchen, opening his fridge and clinging sound of glass against glass.

A bit stunned , but with a liking smile Morgan strode over to the bed and climbed on it, rearranging the pillows against the headboard before leaning back against it. He chuckled as he lifted his butt of the bed as he removed his towel from around his waste, only to place it over his manhood how had slowly started to rise as it figured where this was going.

Soon, Reid came back into the bedroom wearing nothing but underwear and his unbutton shirt, carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of red. He looked surprised to find Morgan already in the bed.

"Damn your fast" He said in mock annoyance, slowly making his way over to the bed.

"Sorry" Morgan chuckled amused. "Did you need more time?"

"Yes, or well, no, but your in my spot" Reid explained, still holding the glasses and bottle.

Morgan choose to ignore the slight pout and nodded to the wine. "Is that for me?"

Reid, suddenly remembering what he had in his hands, nodded before pouring up the two glasses and put down the bottle on the floor next to the bed before sitting down on the edge of the bed, handing Morgan one of the glasses.

The took a few sips and Morgan moved his legs a bit, consciously drawing Reid's eyes to the small tent forming there. Reid smirked and took another sip before casually asking "Is _that for me?"_

_Morgan chuckled, then slowly nodded, watching the man who's eyes was still glued on his toweled covered manhood._

"_Can I open it?" Reid said, cracking up a bit at the end. It was just too cheesy. Morgan chuckled along and put his glass away, before leaning forward to pull the smaller man tight against his naked chest, locking their lips in a lustful kiss._

"_There was no perfume smell, was it?" Morgan said in between kisses._

_Reid just shook his head and chuckled into Morgan's mouth, before deepening the kiss further._

_They stayed like that, passionately tasting each other, until breathing became necessary. Panting, Reid put his glass next to Morgan's before crawling done the bed, positioning himself between Morgan's leg and slowly pulled away the towel._

_The darker man moaned and closed his eyes as the soft fabric teasingly brushed against his hard on, only to gasp and opened them again a second later as Reid put his sinfully skilled mouth over his erection._

_Reid chuckled around the sensitive organ in his mouth, drawing out more lovely sounds from the darker man. A firm but not guiding hand found it's way thru his hair, carefully pulling his lock just hard enough to send a shiver down his spine, to his groin._

_With a moan of his own, Reid reached down inside his underwear and stroke himself in tact with his bobbing head. _

_After just a few minutes, Reid pulled away and disposed his underwear and shirt before straddling Morgan's legs, putting their erections together._

_The older man reached over for the lube in the nightstand, quickly popping the lid and coating his fingers before reaching behind his flushed lover and gently inserting one finger. Reid gasped and pushed down against this lover, grinding their manhoods together._

_It wasn't long before Reid begged for one more and then two more. Morgan did his best to keep it slow and be gentle but Reid was begging for more. Literally. _

_After quick round of preparation, Reid swat away Morgan's hand and positioned himself over the mans hard on, gently grabbing the flesh and guide it into his prepared whole. They both groaned and moaned as Reid seated himself in Morgan's lap, filled up by his lover._

_Morgan gazed up on his beautiful lover, feeling truly bless and incredibly hard. He stayed still, deciding to let the younger man set the pace for tonight._

_Soon, Reid slowly started rocking his hips while running his fingers over his lovers muscular stomach. He had missed this, he realized. They had a no sex on cases rule that they still had manages not to break, witch meant that they hadn't been physical in almost a week. That was the longest they had kept it in their pants since the got together._

_A extra loud moan escaped Reid as Morgan suddenly grabbed his dick, stroking him in the same slow pace he has moving his hips. Desperate for more friction, the younger man started rocking his hips faster, overjoyed to find Morgan's hand doing the same. _

_They didn't last long. Reid dug his nails into Morgan's chest and seated himself fully on the onto Morgan's erection as he came all over other mans hand and stomach._

_Morgan came just a second later, the sweet combination of the lovely view and Reid clenching down on him while scratching his pecks, almost hard enough to draw blood, sent him over the line._

_The genius panted harshly as he crashed against his lovers chest. Dizzy from his orgasm and exhausted due to not only the workout he had just had. _

_Morgan gently maneuvered them both to their sides and pulling out of Reid before reaching over for the wet naps Reid kept in his nightstand, next to the lube. He cleaned of the worst of the mess and decided it was enough for tonight before lying back next to his lover._

"_Candles" Reid reminded the other man, his eyes already closed and his breathing still a bit heavy._

_Morgan complied and blow out all the candles, on both side of the. _

"_Anything else?" He asked before settling down once again. _

"_I totally deserve breakfast in bed tomorrow after what I just did" Reid mumbled sleepy._

_Morgan chuckled and laid down again, stroking a lock of hair out of his lovers closed eyes. "That you do" He promised then pulled the covers over them both._

_Reid turned over and pushed himself back against Morgan's naked body until there wasn't an inch of them not touching._

_Morgan kissed the younger mans neck and throw an arm around his lithe body while letting his own exhaustion overcome him. Best Valentine's day ever._

* * *

><p><em>Sooo, how many of you thought I was dead? Non? Oh.. You all forgot about me..<em>

_No! I'm seriously ecstatic right now! It's been far too long you guys! Several readers has asked me the last few month if I was still writing and if I were, where did I hid it. Good new; I'm still writing, Bad news; I can't seem to finish anything I start. I have about 10 stories I'm currently working on, witch is probably why it's so hard to finish anything, cuz my mind is all over the place. I simply have to many stories going._

_But! I promise you haven't heard the last from me!_


End file.
